


Une Vie que Personne ne Choisit

by Tradnnide (Annide)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Family, M/M, Post-BtVS, Pre-Supernatural (TV), Sam Winchester-centric
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Tradnnide
Summary: Lorsque Sam n'obtient pas de bourse pour Stanford, John le laisse aller à UC Sunnydale, en espérant que tout ce qui s'y produit le convaincra de revenir à la vie de chasseur.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nobody Picked The Family Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657651) by [Annide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide). 

> Français plus ou moins neutre dans la narration, mais plus québécois dans les dialogues.
> 
> La première moitié de l'histoire se passe avant Surnaturel et durant la saison 6 de Buffy.

John les avait laissés dans une petite ville nommée Sunnydale à la mi-août, tout juste avant le début d'une nouvelle année scolaire. Sam avait passé tout l'été à bougonner, ne voulant jamais même lever le petit doigt pour les aider dans une chasse. Il ne voulait plus rien savoir de tout cela, il voulait une vie normale, rien d'autre. Il perdait espoir maintenant qu'il avait gradué le secondaire, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas obtenir une bourse à Stanford, ni où que ce soit d'ailleurs, parce qu'il manquait à son dossier scolaire des choses qu'il n'aurait pu qu'obtenir que s'il était demeuré dans la même école pour plus que deux mois à la fois.

Avant même que l'été achève, John s'était lassé de voir Sam bouder et décida de l'envoyer à UC Sunnydale pour qu'il puisse étudier et cesse de lui taper sur les nerfs. Il avait fait ses calculs et avait établi qu'il leur était possible de payer les frais de scolarité si Sam et Dean se trouvaient tous deux de réels emplois en plus de leurs habituels machineries. John avait entendu beaucoup de choses à propos de Sunnydale. Si les rumeurs étaient vraies, les garçons auraient de quoi chasser régulièrement et, avec un peu d'espoir, cela convaincrait peut-être Sam de reprendre du service. Bien entendu, il ne partagea rien de cette information avec les garçons.

Dean n'était pas exactement heureux de devoir rester derrière, loin de l'action, mais il aimait son petit frère et ferait n'importe quoi pour le rendre heureux. Il prit donc un emploi comme mécanicien. Sam s'inscrit à l'université et se fit embaucher comme assistant à la bibliothèque de l'école secondaire locale. John ne resta même pas assez longtemps pour les aider à s'installer. Cela lui sauva une conversation alors qu'un groupe de monstres envahirent la ville, terrorisèrent tout le monde et causèrent de nombreux dommages à peine une semaine après qu'il y ait laissé les garçons. Sam et Dean passèrent la nuit entière à les combattre, mais il y en avait toujours plus. Ils n'avaient jamais vu quelque chose du genre. Et puis, soudainement, tous les montres fuirent la ville et tout revint à la normale, ou du moins aussi normal que Sunnydale pouvait l'être.

Le lendemain matin, à l'exception des nombreuses réparations un peu partout, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les frères n'arrivaient pas à y comprendre quoi que ce soit. Tout ce qu'ils arrivèrent à apprendre en parlant aux gens fut que ce genre de chose était plutôt commun à Sunnydale. Ils entamèrent donc ce qui serait leur vie pour au moins les prochains mois, tous deux surpris par ce revers d'évènements et perplexes que John n'ait pas été au fait d'une telle chose.

Les cours à l'université ne commençaient pas avant septembre et Sam passa donc ses premières semaines à se familiariser avec la bibliothèque de l'école secondaire, là où il passerait une importante partie de son temps libre. L'année venait de commencer, aussi ne fût-il pas surpris de n'y trouver que la bibliothécaire.

Il s'agissait d'une femme d'un certain âge, mais très aimable, qui prit le temps de tout lui expliquer. Elle lui admit qu'elle était contente que l'école ait trouvé quelqu'un pour l'aider, lui permettant de réduire sa charge de travail pour finalement commencer à préparer sa retraite. Elle lui dit qu'elle était seulement rester aussi longtemps pour donner un coup de main le temps qu'ils trouvent un bibliothécaire permanent, mais le temps passait et personne ne semblait intéressé à même mettre les pieds dans cette ville. Surtout après ce qui s'était passé à Sunnydale High, qui n'existait maintenant plus. L'arrivée de Sam était une excellente opportunité pour elle de mettre les choses en place pour son départ, même s'il y avait bien des chances qu'il ne reste pas plus d'un an ou deux.

Comme il s'y attendait, aucun étudiant ne vint à la bibliothèque toute la semaine. Sam profita du calme pour lire. Il découvrit vite que la bibliothèque n'était guère un lieu populaire chez les ados et il n'y avait pratiquement jamais d'étudiants qui y venaient. Lorsqu'il commença ses cours à l'université, il avait encore ses jeudis et vendredis libres, il les passait donc à travailler à la bibliothèque, si on pouvait qualifier cela de travail.

Vers la mi-septembre, Sam eut finalement autre chose à faire que quelques sorties de livres. Près d'un quart d'heure de la dernière période de la semaine s'était écoulé lorsqu'une jeune brunette entra, se dirigea tout droit vers lui et lui tendit un bout de papier.

\- Ça dit que tu dérangeais la classe et que ton prof t'a envoyé ici pour étudier seule, c'est ça?

\- C'est ce que le papier dit. Est-ce que je peux m'assoir maintenant?

\- Bien sûr, fait ce que tu as à faire, mademoiselle Summers.

Sam avait lu le nom de la fille sur le papier: Dawn Summers. «Quel joli nom,» pensa-t-il. Elle resta là, à lire silencieusement un livre qui n'avait pas du tout l'air d'un ouvrage scolaire, et quitta dès que la cloche sonna. Sam avait l'impression qu'il reverrait la mystérieuse fille bientôt.

* * *

\- T'as vu les nouvelles?

Sam avait à peine ouvert la porte que Dean le tirait déjà vers la télé.

\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire aux nouvelles?

\- Tais-toi et regarde.

Le journaliste racontait un vol de banque qui s'était produit plus tôt dans la journée. On voyait des images d'un monstre vert qui s'était mis à attaquer les gens dans le hall d'entrée. Apparemment, la caméra avait été brisée lorsque quelqu'un avait été jeté dans le mur, mais de nombreux témoins disaient avoir vu une jeune femme combattre le monstre jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la fuite. Puis, le bulletin de nouvelles passa à autre chose, comme s'il ne s'agissait de rien de spécial.

\- On dirait qu'on est pas les seuls chasseurs en ville. Je crois qu'on va trouver suffisamment de cas ici. Cette année ne sera pas aussi ennuyante que je pensais.

Dean semblait heureux de tout cela, mais Sam avait espéré vivre de façon plus ou moins normale pour une fois dans sa vie et était assez embêté d'apprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en échapper.

* * *

Sam et Dean réussirent tout de même à s'habituer à une vie paisible, sans trop de dérangements. À ce qu'ils sachent, aucune autre chose étrange ne s'était produite à Sunnydale. Le jour de l'Halloween, Sam retourna au motel après ses cours avec une idée en tête. Il avait vu une brochure annonçant une vente au magasin de magie local et avait envie d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Come on, Dean, ça a l'air d'un magasin sérieux. On pourrait juste aller faire un tour rapide, juste pour voir s'ils ont quelque chose qui pourrait être utile dans une chasse. S'il-te-plaît?

\- Ok, enweille, mais seulement parce que ça fait des mois que t'avais pas montré d'intérêt pour la chasse.

Il y avait foule au Magic Box. Ils n'auraient jamais cru voir autant de monde dans ce genre d'endroit. C'était fou, mais il y avait un bon nombre de choses que John avait mentionné avoir utilisé au cours d'une chasse quelconque. Et des livres. Tellement de livres. Sam feuilleta quelques-uns de ceux qui n'étaient pas à vendre, ceux appartenant à la collection privée du propriétaire, et ils étaient fantastiques. Certains contenaient une panoplie d'information sur des monstres dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, d'autres des formules magiques variées. Bien que la majorité des clients ne semblait guère s'en rendre compte, cet endroit était définitivement un réel magasin de magie. Sam se retourna pour aller rejoindre Dean et se retrouva face à face, ou plutôt poitrine à face vu sa grandeur, avec Dawn Summers, l'adolescente qui avait été envoyée à la bibliothèque comme punition plusieurs semaines plus tôt.

\- Hey, Dawn. J'aurais jamais cru te revoir dans un endroit pareil, mais j'imagine que c'est mieux que si ton professeur t'avait encore envoyée à la bibliothèque.

\- Le magasin appartient à des amis de ma sœur, et aucun d'entre eux ne sait que j'ai été sortie de classe, ok?

\- Ok, t'inquiète, je n'en parlerai plus.

\- Merci. T'es assez cool pour un bibliothécaire. Et jeune.

\- J'suis pas vraiment bibliothécaire, c'est seulement un job pour aider à payer l'école. Je vais à UC Sunnydale.

\- Vraiment? Ma sœur y est allée un moment. Peut-être que tu as rencontré ses amies, Willow et Tara, elles en sont à leur avant-dernière année.

\- Non, mais je ne suis qu'en première année. J'ai emménagé ici à la fin de l'été.

\- Oh, bienvenue à Sunnydale alors. Ça peut avoir l'air bizarre et effrayant parfois, mais tu vas t'habituer.

\- J'ai cru remarquer. J'ai vu beaucoup de choses étranges et effrayantes dans ma vie, mais cette ville bat tout.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée.

Dawn rit et Sam réalisa qu'il ne s'était pas encore présenté.

\- Je suis Sam Winchester, by the way. Et le grand gars là-bas près de l'épée, c'est mon grand frère, Dean.

\- Contente d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Sam. J'entends quelqu'un m'appeler, je devrais me remettre au travail, mais j'espère te croiser encore bientôt.

Dawn disparut dans la foule avant que Sam puisse dire un seul mot de plus. Il rejoint son frère et ils quittèrent le magasin. Sur le chemin du retour, ils aperçurent des enfants qui passaient l'Halloween et des adolescents qui ne pouvaient qu'avoir de mauvaises intentions, comme dans n'importe quel autre ville. Ils passèrent une maison de laquelle le cadavre d'un homme semblant avoir une morsure de vampire au cou se faisait sortir par des ambulanciers, mais cela pouvait arriver partout.

Plus loin, ils trouvèrent le corps d'un autre homme au milieu de la rue. Il avait aussi une morsure au cou. Même si la première victime était chez elle et la deuxième n'était qu'un passant au hasard, il ne s'agissait de rien qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Ce qui sortait de l'habituel vint plus tard, alors qu'ils entendirent des cris et coururent vers les bois.

Il y avait tout un groupe de vampires et trois personnes qui les tuaient. Ils semblaient très habiles et portaient une expression comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une journée parmi tant d'autres. Des chasseurs sans doute. L'une d'elle était une jeune femme qui semblait plus forte que nature et que les vampires semblaient craindre. Sam et Dean ne purent s'empêcher de la regarder se battre plutôt que de se joindre au groupe. Ils n'avaient rien vu de tel auparavant.

Lorsque la bataille en vint à sa fin, les frères ne pouvaient que se demander d'où la force de cette femme provenait et pourquoi ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'elle et de ces compatriotes. John connaissait de nombreux chasseurs et la plupart voyageaient seuls ou en paire. Il racontait souvent à ses fils des choses incroyables dont il entendait parler dans la communauté. Un groupe d'au moins trois chasseurs aussi doués travaillant ensemble aurait certainement valu une mention.

\- Tu sais, Sammy, je crois que j'ai déjà vu cet homme plus vieux, et cette femme donnait définitivement un coup de main au Magic Box tout à l'heure .

\- Ça voudrait dire qu'ils sont amis avec les propriétaires. Comme la sœur de Dawn. Probablement pas leur première visite à Sunnydale alors.

\- Dawn? C'est qui, Dawn?

\- Juste une fille que j'ai rencontré au travail. Elle était au magasin aussi, on s'est mis à parler et j'ai eu l'impression que les trucs étranges, comme ça, notre genre d'étrange, sont chose régulière ici.

\- Vraiment? Si c'est le cas, aucune chance que papa ne le savait pas. Il ne nous aurait pas laissés dans une ville sans faire un peu de recherche avant.

\- Il nous a probablement envoyés ici exprès, pour que je ne quitte pas complètement la chasse.

\- Fâche-toi pas, Sam. Il t'a au moins laissé aller à l'université.

Sam jeta un regard à Dean qui lui renvoya. Ils retournèrent au motel et se couchèrent sans un autre mot.

* * *

Les choses ne devinrent pas moins excitantes à Sunnydale. Sam et Dean allèrent déjeuner un matin et tout le monde se mit à chanter, eux compris, de façon incontrôlable et inexplicable. Il n'y avait rien à faire, ils ne pouvaient s'arrêter de chanter. Et cela se reproduisit. Plus tard, Sam devait apporter du matériel de la bibliothèque à une classe de maths et se retrouva à chanter sur le sujet avec l'enseignant et ses élèves, incluant Dawn, ce qui le fit sentir embarrassé. Dean exécuta une chanson mélodramatique derrière le garage dans laquelle il exprima des sentiments qu'il n'admettrait jamais à qui que ce soit. Par chance, il était seul.

Les frères n'y comprenaient plus rien. Ils n'avaient jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi étrange auparavant. Le lendemain, ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour au Magic Box afin de voir s'ils y trouveraient un livre qui pourrait les aider. Ils entrèrent alors qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds chantait une théorie sur les lapins maléfiques. Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard, mais à ce qu'ils purent observer, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à trouver cela bizarre. La chanson se termina de façon inspirante, chantée par une autre blonde qui semblait être en charge, la même femme qu'ils avaient vu se battre contre des vampires à l'Halloween. Puis, tout le groupe se penchèrent sur de nombreux livres étendus sur la table. Ils étaient en pleine recherche, exactement ce que Sam et Dean avait prévu faire.

\- Désolé de vous interrompre, mais on vous a entendu chanter et ça sonnait comme si vous étiez en train de rechercher la cause de toutes ces chansons spontanées. Mon frère et moi sommes des chasseurs, on peut peut-être vous aider à combattre cette chose et vous pourriez nous dire ce qui se passe dans cette ville.

Sam ignora complètement le sourire satisfait de Dean à ses paroles dans lesquelles il s'était dit chasseur.

\- Chasseurs? Vous allez dans la forêt et tuez la mère de Bambi au lieu d'acheter de la viande à l'épicerie? demanda celle qui était sans doute en charge.

\- Non, il doit vouloir dire des chasseurs surnaturels. Ils cherchent des monstres et les tuent, un peu comme la tueuse, sauf qu'ils n'ont aucune habileté particulière. La plupart du temps, ce sont des gens qui ont perdu quelqu'un à cause d'un monstre quelconque et se lancent dans ce style de vie nomade dans une sorte de revanche.

L'homme essuya ses lunettes pendant qu'il expliquait. Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux frères.

\- Vous êtes les premiers chasseurs que j'ai rencontré. Asseyez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît. Et bienvenue à Sunnydale. Je suis Rupert Giles. Voici Willow Rosenberg et Tara Maclay, des sorcières. Anya Jenkins, elle m'aide avec le magasin, Xander Harris, son fiancé, et Buffy Summers, la tueuse.

\- Je suis Dean Winchester. C'est mon frère, Sam.

\- Summers, tu dois être la sœur de Dawn, alors. Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques semaines, je travaille à temps partiel à la bibliothèque de son école.

\- Oh, tu dois être le grand gars vraiment cute dont elle n'arrête pas de parler!

\- Anya! Tu n'étais pas censée répéter ça. Dawn va être furieuse.

Xander semblait exaspéré. Il se tourna vers les Winchester.

\- Désolé, elle est un ancien démon, elle a un peu de difficulté avec ce genre de choses-là.

\- Ancien démon? demanda Dean.

Les frères n'avaient jamais eu de contact avec des démons. Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vu, ils n'étaient pas exactement surpris par leur existence, mais plutôt par le fait que quelqu'un ait pu cesser d'en être un. Être une créature maléfique était habituellement une condition permanente.

\- Oui, j'étais un démon de vengeance. Pendant des siècles, j'ai aidé les femmes à prendre leur revanche sur les hommes qui les avaient trahies et blessées. Mais on m'a enlevé mes pouvoirs et condamné à vieillir et mourir en tant qu'humain.

Sam pouvait entendre la nostalgie dans la voix d'Anya, ses pouvoirs lui manquait. Il pouvait comprendre. Cela devait être difficile de se faire à l'idée de la mortalité après tout ce temps à vivre sans avoir à s'inquiéter d'une fin. Certainement pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait accepter en une journée.

Ils firent de la recherche le reste de la journée et une bonne partie du lendemain. Ils ne trouvèrent rien. Puis, dans la soirée, un anglais blond platine arriva avec, vraisemblablement, un serviteur du démon responsable de la situation. Le démon avait capturé la sœur de Buffy, Dawn. Apparemment, l'adolescente trouvait souvent les ennuis, mais Sam était tout de même inquiet. Ce démon devait être assez puissant pour forcer une ville entière à chanter et à danser jusqu'à la combustion spontanée, et il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Dawn.

Giles insista pour que Buffy aille seule se battre contre le démon et, malgré son désaccord, elle y alla et refusa même l'aide du nouveau venu, Spike. Il était clair qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Finalement, Anya arriva à convaincre Giles et le reste du groupe de rejoindre Buffy au club local.

Là, les Winchester eurent un aperçu de ce qu'était la vie de ces gens et pourquoi Buffy, la tueuse, une sorte de chasseuse plus puissante et une guérison plus rapide, une femme forte avec un but, semblait toujours aussi distante. Apparemment, Buffy était morte plusieurs mois plus tôt, s'était retrouvée au paradis et en avait été extirpée par ses amis. À côté de cela, les vies de Sam et Dean paraissaient plutôt bien. Ils avaient beau avoir perdu leur mère alors qu'ils étaient jeunes et passer leur vie à voyager à travers le pays, et John n'était peut-être pas un si bon père, mais ces gens-là, ici, avaient vraiment la vie dure. Les frères en apprirent encore davantage lorsqu'ils se rendirent chez les Summers une fois la bataille terminée.


	2. Chapter 2

Au cours des semaines suivantes, rien d'aussi hors de l'ordinaire que la réalité transformée en comédie musicale ne se produisit. Sam se concentra sur ses études et son travail à la bibliothèque. Dawn se mit à passer beaucoup de temps avec lui. Ils apprirent qu'étudier ensemble était bien plus agréable, même s'ils travaillaient sur différents sujets. Sam aidait Dawn sur les matières qui lui donnaient plus de misère et ils appréciaient tous deux pouvoir discuter librement de leurs vies remplies de combats contre le mal. Il commençait à vraiment aimer vivre à Sunnydale. Il y découvrit un juste-milieu entre une vie normale et la chasse, et se fit des amis auxquels il n'aurait pas à dire adieu au bout de quelques semaines seulement.

Dean semblait aussi se faire à cette nouvelle vie. Il disait souvent comme cela faisait du bien de ne pas avoir à se déplacer constamment et de pouvoir développer des relations durables avec les gens. Il passait beaucoup de temps à chasser avec le Scooby-gang, comme ils aimaient s'appeler. Giles était parti et tout le monde était content d'accueillir une nouvelle personne dans le groupe. Dean revenait souvent au motel en se plaignant de tout le drame et disant que cela lui manquait de toujours quitter une ville avant d'y être mêlé. Mais Sam savait que son frère aimait être entouré de gens qui faisaient la même chose que lui et qu'autant qu'il pouvait se plaindre, il ne quitterait pas Sunnydale même s'il en avait la chance.

\- Fak on organise un party pour la fête de Buffy demain soir, penses-tu pouvoir venir? demanda Dawn à Sam un jour pendant le dîner.

\- Ouais, Dean m'en a parlé, je crois que Xander l'a invité. Ça devrait être le fun.

Récemment, Dean et Xander avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Xander était heureux de finalement avoir trouvé un ami de gars. Dean commençait à trouver cela irritant. Il aimait avoir du temps pour lui et préférait passer du temps avec Buffy, avec qui il avait plus de choses en commun. Malheureusement, Buffy n'avait pas été très présente ces derniers temps et Dean n'avait donc pas d'excuses, comme d'aller en patrouille avec elle, pour ne pas passer tout son temps avec Xander. Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en écoutant son frère se plaindre d'en avoir assez d'entendre parler du mariage de Xander et Anya.

\- Ça va l'être. Mais, et je n'essaie pas de te faire peur en disant ça, depuis qu'on a emménagé à Sunnydale, il se passe toujours quelque chose aux fêtes de Buffy.

\- Ah oui? Comme quoi?

\- Ma préférée est celle où Giles a été transformé en démon.

\- Il a été quoi?

\- Transformé en démon! Il est resté le bon vieux Giles qu'on connaît, sauf qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'air humain et pouvait parler seulement dans une de ces langues bizarres que Spike était le seul à comprendre. Il a fait peur à tout le monde et ils ont essayé de le tuer. J'ai tout manqué et j'en ai seulement entendu parlé, mais c'est quand même une drôle d'histoire.

Sam rit.

\- J'en ai une effrayante aussi, ajouta Dawn. À l'une de ses fêtes, Buffy a couché avec Angel et il a atteint un moment de pur bonheur qui lui a fait perdre son âme. Il est redevenu le méchant Angelus et s'est mis à attaquer tout le monde. Aussi un peu drôle quand tu y penses, j'veux dire, quand t'étais pas là pour le vivre, ou que t'es pas Angel. Anyway, je suis pas censée connaître tous les détails de celle-là, donc si tu pouvais ne pas le répéter à Buffy, ce serait nice.

\- Bien sûr. Qui est Angel?

\- Il est le chum vampire de Buffy au secondaire. Il a déménagé à L.A, il combat le mal là-bas maintenant.

\- Un vampire de notre côté, intéressant.

\- Attends, tu sais pas pour Spike?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

\- Il est un vampire aussi. C'est pour ça qu'on le voit pas souvent dans le jour.

\- J'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps avec lui, ça doit être pour ça que j'ai pas remarqué.

\- Ouais, on le voit pas souvent le soir non plus ces temps-ci, je sais pas pourquoi, il se tenait toujours pas trop loin de Buffy avant.

\- D'après ce que Dean m'a dit, elle n'est pas là souvent non plus.

\- Elle patrouille beaucoup. Peut-être qu'elle se sent inconfortable autour de tout le monde depuis qu'on a appris qu'elle était au paradis.

\- Ouais, peut-être que c'est pour ça que Spike se tient à l'écart, peut-être qu'il patrouille avec elle plutôt que de se tenir avec vous tous.

\- Peut-être. Il n'est pas exactement populaire dans le groupe et Buffy a l'air de s'être rapprochée de lui depuis son retour. Pas que je suis bien plus populaire, tout le monde semble toujours trop occupé pour passer du temps avec moi.

Dawn prit une grande respiration.

\- J'comprends toutes ces responsabilités de tueuse et tout, mais c'est juste que pendant qu'elle fait ça, qu'elle accomplit sa destinée et sa raison d'être, je finis toujours toute seule. Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste depuis la mort de maman et on passe jamais vraiment de temps ensemble.

Dawn tourna son regard vers Sam.

\- J'me sens juste seule des fois, tsé.

\- Ouais, j'comprends ce que tu veux dire. Quand Dean était au secondaire, il sortait tout le temps avec des filles et, comme notre père était toujours parti sur une chasse, je me retrouvais seul dans la chambre de motel qui nous servait temporairement de chez-nous. Et j'pouvais pas me faire d'amis parce qu'on restait jamais assez longtemps au même endroit. Et toi? Comment ça se fait que tu viens toujours passer ton heure du midi avec moi plutôt que tes amis?

\- Toutes les choses étranges qui m'arrivent font fuir les autres. J'avais Janice, mais à l'Halloween on est sortie avec des garçons qui était en fait des vampires et elle ne m'a pas parlé depuis.

\- Apparemment j'avais tort, avec la vie qu'on a, c'est dur de se faire des amis, même en restant au même endroit.

Ils furent interrompu par la cloche et Dawn dût retourner en classe sans qu'ils puissent continuer leur conversation.

Le lendemain, lorsque Sam et Dean arrivèrent au party de fête de Buffy, la maison était déjà assez bien remplie. Xander et Anya avaient invité un ami, Richard, comme potentiel match pour Buffy. Willow et Tara semblaient inconfortables l'une à côté de l'autre. Elles avaient rompues quelques semaines auparavant à cause d'une chicane qu'elles avaient eues concernant l'utilisation abusive de la magie de Willow. Tout le monde pouvait voir qu'elles étaient encore en amour ensemble. Sam espérait que les efforts de Willow à ne plus utiliser de magie les aideraient à se réconcilier.

Spike n'avait pas été invité, mais il était là quand même et avait même amené un ami, un démon nommé Clem. Le vampire passa la plus grande partie de la soirée à faire des remarques passives-agressives à l'endroit de Richard. Tout le monde eut beaucoup de plaisir et personne ne pensa même à partir avant le matin. Cet à ce moment qu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas sortir de la maison, ils étaient tous prisonniers.

Les accusations volèrent en direction de Dawn. Il était vrai qu'elle semblait étrangement satisfaite que personne ne puisse partir, mais Sam savait que ce n'était que parce qu'elle se sentait seule. Elle n'était pas responsable de ce qui se passait, il en était certain. Elle s'enfuit vers sa chambre, suivie par la majorité des invités. Lorsqu'ils redescendirent et se mirent à discuter de la situation, Sam monta la rejoindre.

\- Est-ce que ça va?

Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- Est-ce que ça a l'air d'aller? Il y a quelque chose qui se passe et, comme toujours, il faut que ce soit de ma faute.

Elle se tourna pour permettre à leurs yeux de se rencontrer.

\- Je te jure que j'ai rien fait.

\- Je te crois. Je sais que tu te sens mise à l'écart, mais je sais aussi que tu n'irais pas jusque-là.

\- Merci, ça fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un de mon bord pour une fois.

\- C'est à ça que servent les amis, non?

\- J'imagine. J'en ai pas l'habitude.

\- Moi non plus. Mais ensemble on finira bien par y arriver.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Sam pensa comme il était heureux d'avoir rencontrer cette fille. Ils s'entendaient si bien et il appréciait tout le temps passé avec elle. Dawn était dans une mauvaise passe, avec tout ce qui s'était passé récemment. Sa mère était décédé l'année dernière, suivie par Buffy, qui était revenue, mais l'adolescente avait l'impression que sa sœur aurait préféré demeurer au paradis. Sam avait remarqué qu'elle ne souriait pas très souvent, et devrait-il vraiment se sentir si heureux que cela arrivait plus fréquemment lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux?

-Ils me traitent encore comme un bébé, tsé? dit Dawn. Ils ne voient pas que je ne suis plus une petite fille, je comprends des choses. Buffy agit comme si je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de moi toute seule, elle ne me fait pas confiance. Et ses amis et elle se battaient contre des vampires et toutes sortes de démons sans arrêt à mon âge.

\- Ouais, mon frère est pareil, répondit Sam. Il continue de m'appeler Sammy, comme si j'étais encore son petit frère dont il doit s'occuper. Comme s'il ne chassait pas déjà quand il était enfant. Papa et Dean m'entrainent là-dedans tout le temps, mais continuent de me traiter comme si j'avais besoin de protection. Et j'ai 18 ans maintenant.

\- Oh, et moi qui avait espoir que ça s'améliore un jour.

\- Non, ça va être moins pire, mais tu seras toujours Dawnie la petite sœur à leurs yeux.

Des cris et des bruits de bataille se firent entendre à travers la porte fermée.

\- On devrait aller voir ce qui passe.

Dawn hocha la tête et ils se précipitèrent dans les escaliers. Ils durent s'arrêter pour laisser passer Anya et Xander qui transportaient Richard. Il avait été assez sévèrement blessé. Sam et Dawn échangèrent un regard alarmé et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les autres. Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine alors que Buffy racontait comment elle avait tué le démon qui l'avait attaquée deux nuits plus tôt.

\- Où est-il maintenant? demanda Dawn.

\- Caché dans les murs, répondit Dean. C'est pas parfait ça? On est tous pris ici avec un démon qui peut apparaître n'importe quand.

Sam se tourna vers Dawn.

\- Je vois de quoi tu parlais maintenant.

\- Je te l'avais dit, les choses tournent toujours mal à la fête de Buffy.

L'atmosphère à l'intérieur de la maison des Summers devint effrayante au cours des heures qui suivirent. Anya était terrifiée à l'idée de voir Richard mourir devant leurs yeux, sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Sa nouvelle mortalité lui semblait soudain beaucoup plus réelle et la rendait bien plus effrayée que le reste d'entre eux. Elle se fâcha même contre Willow qui refusait d'utiliser la magie pour les sortir de là, mais Tara prit la défense de son ex. Sam et Dawn échangèrent un sourire, ils espéraient tous deux qu'elles reviendraient ensemble. Si seulement cette mauvaise situation pouvait au moins les aider avec ça. Buffy demanda encore une fois à Dawn si elle avait quelque chose à voir avec la situation.

\- Tu penses toujours que c'est ma faute, mais j'ai rien fait. C'est tellement injuste.

\- Ok d'abord. Reste avec Spike, il va te protéger.

\- J'veux pas rester avec Spike. Sam peut me protéger aussi bien.

\- Tant que quelqu'un est avec toi.

\- Oui, parce que je ne suis qu'une petite fille incapable, c'est ça?

Dawn ne laissa pas de temps à sa sœur pour répondre. Elle retourna à sa chambre, Sam sur ses talons. Elle avait peur, bien sûr, mais, plus que tout, elle était fâchée de la façon dont elle était traitée et contrariée de voir que tout ce que tout le monde voulait était s'éloigner d'elle, comme toujours. Il n'y avait rien que Sam puisse faire et il ne savait pas quoi dire de plus pour la consoler. Il s'assit simplement près d'elle sur le lit et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller et pleura jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent tous deux endormis. Ils étaient si épuisés par tout le drame et une nuit passée à jouer au Monopoly.

Quand Buffy les réveilla en se raclant la gorge, Dawn était étendue sur le torse de Sam, enveloppée dans ses bras, son visage cachée dans le creux de son cou. Cela leur prit plusieurs secondes pour se souvenir où ils étaient et se qui se passait. Le soleil s'était couché et Buffy avait ouvert la lumière. Elle fût assez patiente pour attendre qu'ils soient suffisamment réveillés avant de parler, mais Sam pouvait voir qu'elle n'était pas très contente de les avoir trouvés ainsi.

\- Je venais juste voir comment allait Dawn, mais j'aimerais mieux si vous reveniez tous les deux en bas.

\- Pourquoi? On a rien fait de mal, se défendit Dawn.

\- Je sais, mais je préfèrerais t'avoir près de moi, comme ça je saurais que t'es en sécurité et pas en train de faire quelque chose de stupide.

\- Buffy!

Sam se sentait assez inconfortable dans cette situation et ne savait que dire ou faire. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, car Anya entra et se mit à fouiller dans les affaires de Dawn. Les autres se tenaient dans le couloir, lui disant de se calmer. L'adolescente cria en protestation, mais il était trop tard. Anya renversa la boîte à bijoux et tout ce que Dawn avait volé tomba sur le sol. Alors que tout le monde réalisait ce qu'ils voyaient, la jeune fille, vexée, descendit en courant. Sam se leva pour la suivre, mais Buffy l'arrêta.

\- J'vais lui parler.

Elle quitta la pièce. Les autres se mirent à se chicaner. Anya était fâchée de voir tout ce que Dawn avait pris du Magic Box. Xander, Willow et Tara essayèrent de la calmer, dirent qu'elle ne devrait pas être si dure sur la jeune fille; il y avait clairement quelque chose qui se passait avec l'adolescente. Cependant, Anya aimait beaucoup l'argent et elle voulait faire comprendre l'importance de ses actes à Dawn, et à quel point elle se sentait trahie. Elle retourna en bas, suivie de Xander, Tara et Willow qui essayaient de l'arrêter, lui disant d'attendre un peu que Buffy parle à sa sœur. Sam, Dean, Spike et Clem non loin derrière, se sentant un tant soit peu de trop dans la situation.

Au bout du compte, il s'avéra que Dawn avait malencontreusement formulé un souhait à un démon de vengeance, Halfrek. Anya, étant son amie, la convoqua. Et, bien qu'Halfrek ne voulait pas renverser la malédiction, elle fit même tout un discours sur le fait que Dawn souffrait sans que personne ne le voit ou s'en préoccupe, elle n'eut guère d'autre choix si elle voulait elle-même quitter la maison.

Anya et Xander se dépêchèrent d'emmener Richard voir un médecin. Spike et Dean, qui n'aimaient pas se retrouver entourés d'autant de monde, sortirent les suivants, heureux d'être libres à nouveau. Clem, Willow et Tara suivirent, bien que Willow vivait dans la maison et rentrerait sous peu, il était agréable juste d'être à l'extérieur et de sentir l'air frais sur sa peau un moment. Alors que Buffy regardait les autres partir, Sam donna un bec sur le front de Dawn en sortant. Elle sourit et ne rougit que très discrètement. Puis, Dean klaxonna et Sam dut arrêter de la regarder pour retourner chez lui.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Tu sais, le mariage d'Anya et Xander s'en vient bientôt. Et je me demandais si, peut-être, tu voudrais, tsé, juste si ça te tente, si tu pouvais m'accompagner.

C'était l'heure du midi, Dawn et Sam mangeaient assis sur le gazon devant l'école. Jusqu'à ce moment, Sam avait eu l'impression d'être le seul à parler depuis que la cloche du dîner avait sonné. Dawn n'était jamais aussi silencieuse et il avait trouvé cela curieux, il comprenait maintenant.

\- Ça me ferait plaisir.

\- Vraiment?

\- Bien sûr!

Le visage de Dawn s'illumina instantanément. Sam ne l'avait jamais vu sourire de la sorte et cela lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre. Il était vraiment en train de tomber pour cette fille de 16 ans.

Ils se rejoignirent chez elle tôt dans l'après-midi. Dawn portait une robe verte brillante qu'elle, ainsi que les autres demoiselles d'honneur, haïssait. Sam trouvait Dawn plutôt jolie. Il sentit Buffy les observer de loin alors qu'il lui offrait son bras.

\- Mon frère nous attend dans le char. J'espère que c'est correct, j'avais pas mon propre moyen de transport pour venir.

\- C'est parfait. On pourrait peut-être donner un lift à Buffy aussi. Elle n'a pas de voiture non plus et, Dawn murmura le reste de la phrase pour éviter que Buffy ne les entende, de cette façon, Dean et elle pourrait se parler au lieu d'être sur notre dos toute la journée.

Sam sourit.

-Excellente idée.

Ils attendirent que Buffy soit prête et se rendirent sur les lieux du mariage. Tara et Willow aidaient déjà Anya à se préparer. Croyant que cela donnerait aux filles une chance de parler, Buffy décida d'aller voir si Xander avait besoin d'aide et amena Dean avec elle au cas où un ami de sexe masculin pourrait être utile. Sam et Dawn se retrouvèrent à accueillir les invités à l'entrée. C'était un après-midi assez agréable. Ils parlèrent et rirent sur de nombreux sujets, mais surtout à voir les gens qui se présentaient. On aurait pu s'attendre à ce que les démons soient les plus étranges, mais les membres de la famille Harris étaient tout aussi divertissants.

\- Tu sais, après tout ce qui s'est passé dans la dernière année, ce mariage est très important pour nous tous. C'est l'évènement heureux qui nous aide à passer à travers des moments difficiles. J'ai vraiment besoin que ça se passe bien aujourd'hui.

-Tu te sens encore déprimée, hein? Tu sais que j'suis là pour toi, right? Si jamais tu as besoin de parler.

\- Je sais, répondit Dawn. J'ai juste encore de la misère à me faire à l'idée que Buffy était au paradis. J'veux dire, après tout ce qu'elle a accompli, tous les sacrifices qu'elle a fait pour sauver des vies, elle méritait d'être heureuse, de reposer en paix. J'me sens égoïste parfois d'avoir voulu la ramener. Pourquoi est-ce que je pouvais pas juste la laisser aller? Elle avait complété sa destinée, et Willow, Tara, Xander et Anya l'ont tirée hors du paradis et l'ont ramenée sur la bouche de l'enfer, dans toutes ces horreurs. Et pourquoi? Parce qu'on pouvait pas accepter sa mort. Et ils voyaient à quel j'étais triste et... J'ai juste besoin de plus de temps pour passer par-dessus tout ça.

\- C'est correct. C'est normal que tu te sentes triste d'avoir perdu ta sœur, et c'est normal d'avoir voulu la ravoir. Tu peux pas te sentir mal pour ça.

Sam tenta de la rassurer.

\- Ils pensaient qu'ils faisaient une bonne chose en la ramenant. Et ils avaient raison. Pense à toutes les vies qu'elle a sauvées depuis son retour. Et bien sûr qu'elle méritait d'être au paradis, mais elle va y retourner quand son heure va venir une autre fois. Aucun d'entre vous ne pouvait savoir où elle se retrouverait après sa mort. D'après ce que je comprends, elle n'est pas exactement partie de façon normale, même pour des gens comme nous.

\- Mais elle a l'air tellement misérable depuis qu'elle est revenue. J'me sens mal qu'elle ait à souffrir juste pour pas que j'aie à vivre sans elle.

\- T'en fais pas trop, Dawn, ta sœur a juste besoin de s'ajuster. Et j'suis sûr qu'elle est contente d'être avec toi et ses amis. Elle a besoin d'un peu de temps elle aussi, c'est tout.

\- T'as raison, je sais, mais je vais me sentir mieux quand elle va être de retour à la normale.

Plus tard, quand Xander avait disparu et que tout le monde était assis à l'intérieur à attendre des nouvelles pendant que Buffy les distrayait pour éviter qu'ils comprennent ce qui se passait, Sam et Dawn sortirent prendre de l'air. Dawn parlait de toutes sortes de choses qu'elle aimait. Sam écoutait, les yeux fixés sur elle. Elle était si belle, même habillée de la sorte, et elle agissait de façon si relaxe alors qu'ils se tenaient si près d'une salle remplie de démons. Il était complètement normal à ses yeux, et même amusant, que Spike, un vampire, soit venu accompagné dans le seul but de rendre jalouse Buffy, la tueuse de vampire. Rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire ici.

Dawn allait définitivement mieux que quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle se sentait encore seule et avait de la difficulté avec les pertes qu'elle avait vécues récemment, mais elle était une battante, Sam pouvait le voir. Elle allait passer à travers tout ça et-

\- T'es ridiculement grand.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait? Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment en train de tirer sur sa cravate? Oh oui, elle essayait définitivement de le forcer à se pencher. Et puis ses lèvres était sur les siennes et il oublia presque de lui rendre son baiser tellement elle l'avait pris par surprise.

* * *

Les premières semaines après que Xander ait laissé Anya à l'autel furent plutôt inconfortables. D'un côté, ils se sentaient tous mal pour Anya, et ils avaient des sentiments confus entre colère et sympathie pour Xander. De l'autre, Willow et Tara étaient de nouveau en couple, et Sam et Dawn avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, il y avait donc plusieurs raisons d'être heureux malgré tout.

Au départ, Buffy et Dean étaient assez surprotecteurs envers leur petite sœur et petit frère qui étaient devenus un couple. Mais ils se connaissaient tous depuis quelques mois déjà, et ils avaient vécu toutes sortes de choses ensemble. Ils pouvaient voir que Dawn et Sam étaient tous deux de bonnes personnes et allaient bien ensemble. Tout ce qui comptait était qu'ils se rendaient heureux, mais pas trop.

Malheureusement, les bons temps ne duraient jamais bien longtemps à Sunnydale et, alors que l'été approchait finalement, une tragédie survint. Warren, un gars qui avait passé l'année à mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Buffy avec ses amis, essaya de tuer Buffy avec une arme à feu, mais Tara fût celle qui reçu le tir fatal.

Willow tourna au plus sombre et absorba une quantité énorme de magie. Ils durent faire leur possible pour l'arrêter, comme si elle était simplement un autre vilain. Après avoir pris sa revanche sur le meurtrier de Tara, Willow décida d'en finir avec le monde entier. Dawn accompagna Xander alors qu'ils escortaient Andrew, un ami de Warren, en lieu sûr. Dean resta avec Buffy, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mis hors d'état et qu'elle doive partir tenter d'arrêter une balle de feu que Willow avait envoyée vers Andrew, et par conséquent Dawn. Le temps que Sam ait fini de rédiger son dernier examen, Xander avait réussi à calmer Willow et le Winchester cadet avait manqué toute l'action. Par chance, il avait une petite amie qui se plût à tout lui raconter, y compris sa bataille de badass, comme elle dît, aux côtés de Buffy.

Dawn était contente de voir sa grande sœur finalement commencer à la traiter comme une adulte et Sam, maintenant en vacances de l'université, était libre de travailler plus souvent à la bibliothèque. En d'autres mots, ils étaient tous deux heureux et profitaient davantage de temps ensemble. Qu'il travaille ou non cette journée-là, Sam rejoignait toujours Dawn pour le dîner et ils s'asseyaient ensemble sur le gazon. Parfois il l'aidait avec ses devoirs, parfois ils s'embrassaient, parfois ils ne faisaient que parler.

C'était une journée ensoleillée de juin comme les autres. Dawn était entre deux examens. Ils étaient censés étudier pour celui qu'elle avait dans l'après-midi, mais ils n'avaient fait que s'embrasser depuis qu'elle était arrivée à leur coin sous un arbre et leurs lunchs trainaient intacts sur le sol. Dawn sépara leurs lèvres et regarda Sam dans les yeux. Elle sembla hésiter un moment avant de parler.

\- Sam, est-ce que je peux te poser une question personnelle?

\- Bien sûr. T'es ma blonde, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux.

\- Tu te souviens quand t'es arrivé ici et que Giles a expliqué ce que sont les chasseurs?

\- Oui.

Sam était curieux de savoir où elle s'en allait avec ça.

\- Et bien, je me demandais... Giles a dit que la plupart d'entre vous s'embarquaient dans ce genre de vie après avoir perdu quelqu'un qu'ils aimaient. Est-ce que c'est ce qui est arrivé à ta famille? Vous avez perdu quelqu'un?

\- Ma mère. Quand j'étais encore un bébé.

À ce point, Sam n'avait aucun problème à parler de son passé. Il était en fait très content que Dawn s'intéresse assez à lui pour lui demander.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

\- Quelque chose est entré dans notre maison, commença Sam. Il a fait brûler notre mère sur le plafond au-dessus de mon lit de bébé. Mon père m'a pris et donné à mon frère, qui avait 4 ans, et lui a demandé de m'emmener dehors. Il a essayé de la sauver, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Après ça, il s'est mis à conduire à travers le pays à la recherche d'explications et c'est comme ça qu'il est devenu un chasseur.

\- Donc tu as été élevé en chasseur?

\- Ouais. Parfois je souhaiterais ne rien savoir des monstres et des démons, mais on sauve des vies. Et je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré si j'avais pas été un chasseur. Je me demande de quoi une vie normale aurait l'air. Juste aller à l'université, étudier, avoir une carrière normale, une famille, tu sais, comme tout le monde.

\- Je sais ce que tu veux dire. C'est difficile de se faire des amis qui n'ont aucune idée que toutes ces choses existent. J'ai toujours l'impression de leur cacher quelque chose. Et j'ai peur de les attirer là-dedans et que ça tourne mal.

\- J'suis si heureux de t'avoir dans ma vie pour pouvoir parler de ce genre de choses.

\- Moi aussi. Je me sentais tellement seule et différente avant que t'arrives.

Ils passèrent les minutes qui suivirent à manger leurs lunchs en silence, échangeant des sourires de temps à autre. Ils étudièrent rapidement avant que Dawn doive se rendre à son examen. Sam marcha avec elle jusqu'au local de classe et l'embrassa, promettant de l'attendre à sa sortie.

Sam était heureux à Sunnydale. Il n'aurait jamais pu rêver d'un meilleur endroit pour vivre. Il chassait encore, mais il le faisait avec des amis qui comprenaient et il pouvait continuer ses études en même temps. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trouver une bonne balance et pensait pouvoir rester là, au moins durant ses années d'université. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive une lettre de Stanford. Après une année passée à UC Sunnydale, il remplissait leurs exigences et ils étaient maintenant prêts à lui offrir une bourse complète.

Ce fût l'une des décisions les plus difficiles de sa vie, mais, au bout du compte, Stanford était là où il devait aller s'il voulait les meilleures études de droit. C'était ce dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps. Et, après tout, il serait toujours en Californie. Il pourrait visiter Dawn durant les congés. Sam devint encore plus convaincu de son choix après avoir annoncé la nouvelle à son père au téléphone. Apparemment, John n'était d'accord pour qu'il aille à l'université que si c'était dans une ville pleine de monstres qu'il pouvait chasser entre deux cours.

John vint chercher Dean environ une semaine après l'appel concernant Stanford. Sam et son père s'engueulèrent un bon moment. Dean ne tenait pas particulièrement à partir, mais le fît quand même sans protester. Le fils aîné Winchester promit de garder contact avec tout le monde, il échangea des câlins avec chacun d'entre eux et eut même des larmes aux yeux en disant ses au revoir à Buffy, de qui il s'était rapproché depuis le départ de Spike quelques semaines plus tôt. Il allait manqué avoir une amie toujours présente qui comprenait parfaitement toutes les demandes de cette vie. Mais tout comme un petit soldat loyal, Dean prit sa place dans le siège passager de l'impala.

Sam ne reçut plus de nouvelles d'eux. Il savait que Dean appelait Buffy régulièrement, parce que Dawn lui en parlait parfois, lui relatant tout ce que Buffy voulait bien partager avec elle. Sa famille était apparemment très occupée à chasser et, selon Xander, Dean s'ennuyait beaucoup de Sam, peu importe ce que l'absence d'appels pouvait faire croire. Cela lui avait simplement fait de la peine de voir son petit frère choisir Stanford plutôt que sa propre famille.

L'été passa en un clin d'œil et déjà il était temps pour Sam de partir. Dawn et lui s'étaient déjà entendu pour s'appeler chaque semaine et Buffy lui avait dit qu'il était toujours le bienvenue à dormir sur leur divan pendant les fêtes. Xander le conduit à l'aéroport. Sam embrassa longuement Dawn et promit de l'appeler dès qu'il mettrait les pieds dans sa chambre de résidence. Il embarqua finalement dans l'avion, après un autre message de dernier appel, et eut à peine le temps de voir Xander entourer Dawn de ses bras avant que la porte ne se ferme.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre prend place post-Buffy et durant les saisons 1 et 3 de Supernatural

**Trois ans plus tard**

\- J'te présente ma blonde, Jessica.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Dawn?

Sam foudroya son frère du regard. Comment Dean osait-il débarquer chez lui au milieu de la nuit et lui poser une question sur son ex devant sa petite amie? Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis des années; s'ils l'avaient fait Dean aurait su exactement ce qui s'était passé. À ce moment, Sam ne voulait que tout lui dire, lui crier tout le drame et lui envoyer au visage comment il n'avait pas été là pour son précieux petit frère quand il avait le plus besoin de lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas devant Jessica.

\- On a cassé. Il y a à peu près deux ans.

\- Oh désolé. Anyway, heureux de te rencontrer, Jessica, mais pourrais-tu nous laisser seuls une minute? J'ai besoin de parler à mon frère en privé.

Dix minutes plus tard, Sam avait accepté de partir avec Dean à la recherche de leur père, après lui avoir fait promettre qu'il le ramènerait à temps pour son entrevue d'école de droit lundi matin.

\- Fak, maintenant qu'on est seul, est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé avec Dawn?

C'était le lendemain. Ils conduisaient en silence durant un bon moment déjà.

\- Est-ce que ça t'intéresse vraiment ou t'essaie juste de faire la conversation?

\- Pourquoi ça m'intéresserait pas? T'es mon petit frère.

\- J'sais pas, ça fait des années qu'on s'est pas parlé. Tu savais même pas qu'on était plus ensemble.

\- Essaie pas de mettre la faute sur mon dos. T'as pas plus essayé de garder contact. J'ai eu l'impression que t'avais laissé tomber tout le monde, pas juste papa et moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Buffy, Xander, Willow, même Giles, me demandent de tes nouvelles. J'comprends que tu puisses être fâché contre papa, et même moi, mais eux, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait? Pourquoi t'as arrêté de leur parler?

\- Ça a juste... C'est pas facile, ok? Quand Dawn est partie, ça faisait bizarre de parler à Buffy. Et ils ont tous bougés pas mal, et le temps a passé, et puis j'avais l'impression que ça faisais trop longtemps, et-

\- Attends, t'as dit quand Dawn est partie? Quand est-ce que Dawn était à Stanford?

\- Elle a emménagé avec moi après que Sunnydale a été détruite. Elle avait besoin d'une place pour rester. Elle a passé l'été, on s'est séparé et elle est partie.

\- Oh, c'est là qu'elle est allée.

\- Quoi?

\- Après qu'on ait arrêté l'apocalypse là-bas, on est tous monté dans un bus et on est allé à L.A. J'ai vu Dawn parlé à Buffy seule à seule et le lendemain elle n'était plus là. J'ai jamais su où elle était allée. Buffy a eu l'air inconfortable quand je lui ai demandé, et papa et moi sommes partis pas longtemps après. Tout ce que Xander savait c'est que Dawn restait avec un ami et que ce serait bon pour elle de penser à autre chose pour un moment. J'aurais dû deviner.

\- Vous êtes partis trop tôt pour que Buffy te le dise, mais Xander a eu le temps?

\- Xander est venu avec nous. En fait, j'étais sur une chasse avec lui quand papa est disparu.

\- Pourquoi t'as besoin de moi, alors? Xander pouvait pas t'aider?

\- Il travaille en fin de semaine.

\- Encore en construction?

\- Ouais, et ça va assez bien. Tu devrais voir sa maison. Il l'a construit lui-même, avec un peu d'aide de papa et moi entre deux chasses, surtout moi.

\- Donc vous vous voyez assez souvent.

\- Ouais. On est pratiquement meilleurs amis.

Dean souriait.

\- Ça a été dur pour lui aussi. C'était déjà pas facile après le mariage et l'apocalypse a commencé. Il a perdu un œil, Anya est morte. Et la ville où il a toujours vécu est devenu un cratère. Ça fait du bien d'avoir un endroit familier où revenir après une chasse.

\- Vous vivez avec lui?

\- C'est pas comme si papa et moi étaient là si souvent, mais j'imagine que oui.

\- J'aurais jamais cru que papa et toi auraient une maison qui semble plus comme chez vous que la maison de Bobby.

\- Les choses ont changé depuis que t'es parti, Sammy.

Sam avait espéré que Dean cesse de l'appeler Sammy après tout ce temps, mais apparemment ce ne serait pas si facile.

\- Arrête de m'appeler de même, j'suis plus un petit enfant.

\- Tu seras toujours Sammy pour moi.

Ils restèrent silencieux pour un moment. Xander appela éventuellement, juste pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Apparemment, il se sentait mal de ne pas pouvoir aider.

\- T'en fais pas, Xan. J'ai mon petit frère avec moi, tu te souviens de Sam? ... ... Ouais, j'ai réussi à le tirer hors de sa vie d'étudiant très importante et occupée pour la fin de semaine.

Un surnom plus court que celui que les autres utilisent, un que seul Dean utiliserait, cela rappelait quelque chose à Sam. Son grand frère avait fait ce genre de choses avec des filles qu'il aimait. Et la façon dont Dean souriait au son de la voix de Xander était éloquente. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sam remarquait quelque chose de la sorte, souvent le regard de son frère s'éternisait un peu trop longtemps sur d'autres hommes.

\- Fak vous êtes de bons amis, hein?

\- J'viens de te dire ça, y a même pas cinq minutes. Comment tu fais pour réussir à l'école avec une mémoire aussi mauvaise? Oui, on est de bons amis.

\- Et est-ce que je t'ai déjà demandé si t'avais une blonde?

\- J'me fais pas de blonde, Sam, tu sais ça. Je sors avec des filles assez régulièrement, si c'est ce que tu veux dire, jamais rien de sérieux.

\- Et Xander, il a une blonde?

\- J'crois pas, non. J'suis pas là assez souvent pour remarquer, mais j'imagine qu'il me l'aurait dit. Pourquoi toutes ces questions tout à coup?

\- Aucune raison. Je m'intéresse à ta vie, c'est tout.

Dean ne le réalisait peut-être pas encore, ou peut-être qu'il n'était tout simplement pas prêt à se l'admettre, mais c'était clair pour Sam: son frère était attiré au moins autant par les hommes que les femmes. C'était assez évident. Il y avait ce ton subtil lorsque Dean avait répondu à la question à propos de Xander et s'il avait une amoureuse. Dean ressentait clairement quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié pour Xander. Dommage qu'il n'en soit pas encore au point d'explorer cette attirance. Sam espérait qu'un jour son frère accepte cette part de lui. Il se fit une note mentale d'essayer de laisser glisser qu'il n'avait aucun problème avec ça.

**Encore deux autres années plus tard**

\- Je lui sauve la vie et il se fâche.

Dean et Buffy étaient assis au devant de l'impala. La relation entre les deux frères Winchester était tendue depuis que Sam était mort et que Dean avait fait un pacte avec un démon pour le ramener. Quelques jours plus tôt, Sam et Dean s'étaient chicaner et avaient décidé de prendre un peu de temps à l'écart l'un de l'autre. Dean était tombé sur Buffy pendant une chasse et était heureux d'avoir de la compagnie.

\- Il veut juste pas te perdre. Dawn n'était pas exactement contente que je saute dans le portail à sa place non plus. Ils veulent vivre, mais pas si ça veut dire qu'on doit mourir à leur place.

\- C'est quand même un peu ingrat de leur part. On se sacrifie pour eux et ils ne font que chialer.

\- C'est ce que font les petits frères et les petites sœurs. Ils nous aiment beaucoup. On est comme leurs héros, ou quelque chose du genre.

\- J'suis le héros de personne.

\- Tu penses vraiment ça? Après toutes ces vies que tu as sauvées, tout ce que t'as fait pour Sam, tu penses vraiment que personne ne pense du bien de toi?

\- J'suis rien de spécial, il y a des chasseurs partout. J'ai seulement prévenu une apocalypse. Combien est-ce que ça fait pour toi?

\- C'est pas important combien d'apocalypses t'arrêtes. Ce qui compte vraiment, c'est que tu fais ce qu'il faut. Et toi, Dean, tu y donnes tout ce que t'as, tu sauves des vies et tu te plains jamais. C'est impressionnant. Tu es bien plus dédié à la cause que je ne l'ai jamais été.

\- C'est qui j'suis. Mon père m'a élevé en me disant que la chasse comptait plus que tout, sauf Sam. Il a toujours été ce qui était le plus important, s'occuper de lui, le protéger. Pourquoi il peut pas comprendre? J'ai seulement fait ce que j'avais à faire pour le sauver.

\- Je sais, mais tout ce qu'il voit est que tu ne seras plus là. Donne-lui un peu de temps. Et pourquoi pas le laisser essayer de te sauver pour une fois? Peut-être qu'il y a un moyen. Si jamais il y a la moindre chance que tu puisses rester en vie, j'aimerais savoir que tu as tout essayer pour la trouver.

Ils se turent un moment. Ils admirèrent le paysage et laissèrent les sons du moteur les envelopper. La route était calme au milieu de la nuit. Il n'y avait pratiquement aucune autre voiture et, ici, loin des grandes villes, ils pouvaient voir les étoiles illuminer le ciel. Dean avait toujours aimé conduire la nuit. C'était le moment parfait pour réfléchir. Et après plusieurs minutes à faire exactement cela, Buffy prit une profonde respiration et brisa le silence.

\- C'est pas juste Sam. J'veux pas te perdre non plus. Personne veut ça. Surtout sachant que tu vas passer l'éternité en enfer. L'enfer, Dean, pas exactement des vacances.

\- J'sais tout ça, ok?

Buffy pouvait entendre un brin de douleur dans la voix de Dean.

\- Mais j'ai fait un pacte et il peut pas être brisé. Fak pourquoi est-ce que vous pouvez pas tous laisser tomber et profiter du temps qui me reste? Parce que si je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'une fois que je brûlerai en enfer, vous allez tous regretter avoir passer l'année à essayer de me sauver plutôt qu'à créer des souvenirs. S'il-te-plaît, est-ce qu'on peut juste avoir du bon temps et arrêter de s'obstiner à chercher une solution qui n'existe pas?

\- Est-ce que c'est ce que t'aurais fait si tu avais su que ton père avait fait un pacte pareil pour te sauver?

\- C'est pas la même chose. Mon père a juste eu quelques minutes, j'ai toute une année.

\- Mon point est que t'aurais fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour garder ton père en vie, exactement ce que Sam fait pour toi. La différence est que ton frère a du temps. Il peut le passer à essayer de te sauver ou commencer à faire son deuil, mais juste profiter de tes derniers moments n'est pas une option. Il peut pas juste oublier ce qui va t'arriver, ce que ça a coûté pour qu'il puisse être ici avec toi.

\- Ok, ok, t'as raison, j'ai tort, est-ce qu'on peut changer de sujet maintenant?

\- Oui, maintenant que t'as admis que t'étais dans le tort, on peut changer de sujet. J'voulais savoir si tu pensais rester avec nous un peu? Tu pourrais appeler Sam et lui demander de te rejoindre chez nous.

\- Bonne idée, ça fait un bail que j'ai pas vu Spike.

* * *

Quand Sam arriva à la nouvelle maison des Summers tout juste après le coucher du soleil, il s'attendait à y trouver Dean et Buffy assis dans les marches, buvant de la bière. Il s'attendait aussi à voir Spike accoté contre la rampe en train de boire du sang d'une tasse comme s'il n'était pas en avant de la maison où tout le monde pouvait le voir. Ce à quoi Sam ne s'attendait pas était Dawn. Dawn qui était assise derrière Dean et Buffy, son dos appuyé sur le mur, laptop sur les cuisses. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis quatre ans. Leurs chemins ne s'étaient tout simplement pas croisés. Jusqu'à ce jour.

Les premiers mois après leur rupture, Dawn avait voyagé à travers le monde avec Andrew et Buffy pour combattre toutes sortes d'êtres maléfiques. Puis, Spike était apparu et avait révélé n'avoir été mort que pour quelques semaines. Il avait en fait passé l'année suivant l'apocalypse avec Angel. Buffy avait été furieuse au départ, mais cela n'avait pas duré. Ils étaient devenus un couple, un vrai cette fois. Éventuellement, ils avaient acheté cette maison dans une petite ville non loin de Los Angeles, parce que voyager avec un vampire n'était pas si facile. Dawn n'avait pas voulu continuer à se déplacer constamment non plus et avait emménagé à l'université. Elle avait pris des cours par correspondance toute l'année afin de terminer son secondaire et prendre de l'avance. Comme elle étudiait maintenant à NYU, elle n'avait jamais été là quand Sam et Dean visitaient Buffy les deux dernières années.

\- Dawn, salut.

Dawn leva les yeux.

\- Sam. Ça fait un bout!

Elle souriait et Sam lui sourit en retour. Cela faisait du bien de la revoir. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle lui avait manqué.

\- Salut à toi aussi, Sam, tellement gentil de ta part de porter attention à tout le monde.

\- Oh, désolé. Salut Spike, Buffy, Dean.

Ses yeux ne quittèrent Dawn que brièvement.

\- Comment ça va?

\- Super, je me suis sacrifié pour sauver le monde, j'suis revenu à la vie et j'ai une blonde sérieuse, rien d'extraordinaire.

\- Um, Spike, j'crois que mon frère demandait plus à Dawn.

\- Ben oui, c'est sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir d'intéressant dans la vie d'un vampire? C'est rien comparé à celle d'une fille qui vient de passer trois ans à étudier, rien d'autre, même pas un voyage, pas une bataille, fascinant.

\- Ta gueule, Spike.

Dawn déposa son laptop sur le porche et alla rejoindre Sam.

\- T'as le goût d'aller prendre un café?

\- Allons-y.

* * *

Sam et Dawn se rendirent à un café non loin de la maison. L'endroit était très populaire à cette heure, mais ils réussirent tout de même à trouver une table.

\- Ça m'a manqué de passer du temps avec toi et pouvoir parler de tout. Vraiment manqué.

\- Ça me manque aussi. Tsé, Dawn, j'suis occupé avec le pacte de mon frère et tout, mais on devrait quand même faire plus d'efforts pour rester en contact. On pourrait se rencontrer chaque fois qu'on se retrouve dans les mêmes environs.

\- Définitivement. Oh, je vais en Angleterre le mois prochain, c'est un cadeau de graduation de la gang, j'demanderai à Giles s'il peut penser à quelque chose pour aider Dean.

\- Merci, ce serait apprécié. Désolé d'avoir manqué ta graduation, je t'ai même pas amené de cadeau.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça. J'ai entendu dire que t'étais mort, c'est une assez bonne excuse pour oublier.

\- J'ai seulement été mort quelques heures.

\- Buffy est seulement morte quelques minutes la première fois, ça compte quand même.

\- Ok alors. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant que tu as fini tes études? Est-ce que tu t'es trouvé un emploi?

\- Non, j'ai profité de mon été pour relaxer, mais je vais rejoindre le combat contre le mal. On va peut-être se croiser une fois de temps en temps. Je crois juste que je peux faire plus de bien comme chasseuse qu'en travaillant, tu sais? Mais au moins j'ai l'option.

\- Je voudrais tellement quitter la vie de chasseur et reprendre une vie normale, mais c'est loin d'être facile.

\- T'as pas changé du tout. J'veux dire, oui, t'es plus vieux et plus fort et tout, mais tu veux encore les mêmes choses qu'à notre première rencontre.

Parler avec Dawn était facile pour Sam, comme si aucun temps ne s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils s'étaient laissés. Ils restèrent dans le café jusqu'à la fermeture, puis marchèrent dans les rues de la petite ville jusqu'au lever du soleil. Spike était déjà descendu dormir au sous-sol quand ils retournèrent à la maison. Buffy et Dean se racontaient leurs aventures et semblaient incapables de cesser de rire. Sam sourit. Cela faisait tant de bien de voir son frère empli de bonheur pour une fois.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre prend place à la fin de la saison 4 et durant la première moitié de la saison 5 de Supernatural

**Deux autres années plus tard**

Les cris provenant du bunker était interminables. Dean buvait constamment, sans doute dans l'espoir de noyer le bruit et la douleur dans l'alcool. Dawn trouvait le son insupportable. Elle n'était pas du genre à boire et préféra un peu de distance et de l'air frais. Dean se versait un autre verre, les larmes aux yeux, quand elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

Elle marcha à travers toutes ces voitures, s'efforçant de s'éclaircir l'esprit, se rappelant qu'ils faisaient la bonne chose. Sam buvait du sang de démon. Ça ne pouvait qu'être une mauvaise chose. Même les anges désapprouvaient. Mais Dawn ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il sauvait des vies. Tout le monde pouvait trapper un démon et l'exorciser, mais cela demandait de la planification, du temps qui n'était pas toujours disponible. Elle ne pouvait sortir de sa tête l'idée que peut-être Sam pouvait arrêter Lilith, qu'il était peut-être leur seule chance. Et ils la détruisaient. En le soumettant à une détox intense qui pourrait tout aussi bien le tuer.

Dawn s'ennuyait des années où tout était simple. Maintenant il y avait ces démons de fumée noire avec le pouvoir de posséder des gens innocents. Il y avait des anges qui avaient prouvé être une grosse déception. Et il y avait Sam. Sam avec ses pouvoirs qui pourraient être utiles, mais qui nécessitaient de boire du sang de démon, sans mentionner qu'il avait mis sa confiance en cette Ruby. Dawn était d'accord avec Dean là-dessus. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire confiance, elle avait assurément un plan qu'elle gardait secret.

Bobby trouva Dawn assise sur la valise de l'impala. Il s'appuya dos à la voiture et mis sa main sur la sienne de manière paternelle, tout comme Giles l'aurait fait. Il était assez incroyable de voir comment ces deux hommes qui n'avaient jamais eu d'enfants eux-mêmes étaient devenus des figures paternelles si importantes dans leur vie à tous. Leurs propres pères n'étaient peut-être pas à la hauteur, mais au moins ils pouvaient compter sur Giles et Bobby.

\- Je sais que c'est dur en ce moment, Sam est dans une phase difficile, dit Bobby. Ce démon a profité de sa peine l'été passé, mais il va s'en sortir. Je connais ces gars-là depuis assez longtemps pour te dire qu'ils sont des battants. Sam est fort, il va passer à travers, tu vas voir. Ce sera pas si facile de se débarrasser de lui.

Dawn lui rendit un sourire timide.

\- J'espère que t'as raison. Ses cris me fendent le cœur. J'aurais dû être là pour lui. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir abandonné. Son frère est allé en enfer et j'étais pas là pour le supporter. Et je sais ce que c'est. J'ai vécu quelque chose de semblable quand je n'étais qu'une ado. J'aurais pu l'aider, le consoler, n'importe quoi. Mais à la place il a dû se tourner vers cette Ruby. Parce que je n'étais pas l'amie qu'il avait besoin que je sois.

\- Dean et toi devez arrêter de penser que tout ça est votre faute. Ça l'est pas. Il n'y a probablement rien que vous auriez pu faire. La vie est pas si simple.

\- J'peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ai mal et je me sens inutile. J'ai l'impression que je devrais faire quelque chose pour l'aider, mais je ne sais pas quoi.

\- C'est normal que tu t'en fasses, il est important pour toi.

Bobby prit Dawn dans ses bras pour un câlin dont ils avaient tous deux besoin. Il trouvait cela rafraîchissant de l'avoir aux alentours. Elle était beaucoup plus ouverte avec ses sentiments que les garçons. Bobby savait que Dean ressentait exactement la même chose que Dawn, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il en parle.

\- Si ça te dérange pas que je demande, dit Bobby après un moment, pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes séparés? Tu me donnes l'impression de l'aimer encore. Et il tient aussi beaucoup à toi, même s'il est un peu perdu ces temps-ci.

Dawn soupira comme si elle s'apprêtait à raconter une histoire qu'elle avait répété plusieurs fois auparavant.

\- Je venais de participer à prévenir une apocalypse. Ma ville était détruite. Sam venait de finir sa première année à Stanford, il aimait sa nouvelle vie normale. Il ne voulait rien savoir de sa famille, ou de tout ce qui avait à voir avec la chasse. Mais la famille et les amis étaient tout ce qu'il me restait. Et je venais tout juste de commencer à combattre le mal. Je ne voulais pas mettre ça derrière moi, mais c'est tout ce qu'il voulait. On a essayé de faire marcher notre couple tout l'été, mais à la fin, on voulait des choses complètement différentes. On était à des points dans nos vies qui n'étaient pas compatibles. On n'aurait pas pu être heureux ensembles. Alors j'suis partie, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix.

\- Je vois, c'est de la merde.

\- C't'une histoire très touchante. Dites-moi, pendant que vous étiez occupés avec ce petit moment digne d'une comédie romantique, est-ce que vous avez vu un gars vraiment grand passer par ici? Non? Super, parce que Sam est plus dans le bunker.

Dean était furieux. Il n'attendit même pas de voir leurs réactions. Il prit leurs mains et les tira à l'écart de l'impala.

\- J'vais avoir besoin de mon char pour trouver mon frère. J'arrive pas à croire qu'à trois on peut pas garder un gars enfermé dans un bunker.

Bobby et Dawn échangèrent un regard. Comment Sam aurait-il pu sortir? La porte était barrée de l'extérieur et la pièce entière était impénétrable à tout démon. Dean était parti avant même qu'ils puissent en parler.

* * *

Sam avait brisé le dernier sceau. Lucifer était libre. Bobby avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes. Il était assis dans une chaise roulante et regardait par la fenêtre, sans dire un mot. Dawn avait convaincu Sam et Dean de finalement mettre les pieds dans la pièce que quelques minutes plus tôt. Buffy, qui était arrivée durant la nuit, était appuyée contre le mur près de la porte. Elle avait essayé de raconter l'histoire de Xander qui avait perdu un œil durant la dernière apocalypse, mais ça ne sembla pas aider.

Le téléphone de Sam sonna. L'appel ne dura que le temps que cela lui prit pour dire où ils étaient. Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard, mais ils furent interrompus avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Ouch! Veux-tu ben me dire t'es qui?

La plainte de Spike s'accompagna d'une odeur de brûlé alors que Castiel entra dans la pièce.

\- Cas. Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer? demanda Dean en se levant pour aller à sa rencontre.

\- Le vampire a mis sa main sur mon épaule pour m'empêcher d'entrer. Il s'est brûlé.

\- Quoi?

\- Ça fait du sens, expliqua Buffy. Si les vampires ne peuvent pas toucher de croix ou d'eau bénite, les anges doivent faire partie de la même catégorie.

\- Comment t'as su que ce gars-là est un ange? demanda Spike, sa main toujours douloureuse.

\- Dean a déjà mentionné un ange du nom de Castiel et tu viens de te brûler sur quelqu'un que Dean a appelé Cas, ça prend pas la tête à Papineau pour comprendre.

\- Anyway, Dean se tourna vers Castiel, depuis quand t'as un cellulaire?

\- Sam et toi êtes cachés des anges, Dean, c'était le seul moyen que j'avais de te trouver.

\- Ok, et de quoi t'as besoin?

\- Je... qui sont ces gens? Est-ce qu'on peut parler devant eux?

\- Oui, Cas, ce sont des amis. Buffy, sa sœur Dawn, et le vampire est Spike.

\- Un vampire avec une âme, très rare.

\- Ben oui, le vampire a une âme, fascinant, maintenant qu'est-ce que t'attends pour venir ici et me guérir?

C'était les premiers mots de Bobby depuis qu'ils avaient appris pour ses jambes. Tout le monde se tourna vers Castiel, pleins d'espoir.

\- Je ne peux pas, désolé. Quand je me suis rebellé, j'ai été coupé du paradis, je ne suis plus aussi puissant qu'avant.

Bobby se retourna vers la fenêtre et Dean demanda à Castiel pourquoi il était venu. Dean et Castiel parlèrent de Dieu, en se fixant dans les yeux et se tenant très près l'un de l'autre, mais Dawn n'y porta pas attention. Elle regardait Bobby, elle avait de la peine pour lui.

Après le départ de Castiel, Bobby reçut un appel d'un ami chasseur qui avait besoin d'aide au Colorado. Comme cela paraissait sérieux, Dawn décida d'accompagner les frères. Étant donné que Spike ne voulait pas être abandonné à l'hôpital et que Bobby n'avait aucune envie de passer son temps seul avec le vampire jusqu'au coucher du soleil, Buffy décida de rester.

* * *

Sam et Dean avaient décidé de se séparer pendant un bout de temps. Sam sentait qu'il avait besoin d'une pause de chasse et quitta dès leur retour du Colorado. Dean conduisit Dawn chez Buffy et repartit chasser seul. Ils lui avaient offert d'aller avec lui, mais il aimait avoir du temps pour lui. Il se réjouit de ce choix quand Castiel le rejoignit. Il avait besoin de son aide pour trouver l'archange Raphael. Ils eurent beaucoup de plaisir tous les deux, plus que Dean n'en avait eu depuis longtemps.

Après le départ de Castiel, sans un mot au milieu d'une conversation, comme toujours, Dean savait où il devait se rendre. Cela faisait un moment qu'il y pensait, mais l'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée. Cette fois, son frère n'était pas avec lui, il n'arrivait pas à arrêter d'y penser et Jimmy Novak n'était plus là. Castiel était seul dans son corps depuis que Raphael l'avait tué. Il n'y avait plus d'excuses.

Dean avait conduit toute la nuit, avait dormi ses quatre heures et avait continué à conduire. Il était maintenant assis dans le salon de Willow, attendant qu'elle revienne avec du café.

\- C'est petit, je sais, mais j'suis seule pour le moment.

\- Ouais, j'comprends ça. Écoute, Willow, avant Tara, t'avais un chum, right? Le loup-garou?

\- Oz, oui, répondit-elle, curieuse de voir où il s'en allait avec ça.

\- Et t'avais toujours cru que t'étais hétéro, right? Fak, comment t'as réalisé que t'étais gay?

\- Je sais pas. Je ressentais quelque chose pour Tara, c'est tout. C'était bizarre, je ne m'étais jamais senti comme ça avec une fille avant. Mais c'était un bon sentiment, et ça me semblait naturel et comme les choses devraient être. Et puis on est juste devenu un couple. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça tout d'un coup?

\- Y a ce gars, un ange. Tu devrais le rencontrer, il est adorable. Comme hier, on travaillait sur quelque chose ensemble, et il a sorti son faux badge de FBI à l'envers, j'veux dire...

Willow n'avait jamais vu Dean sourire de la sorte. Il était heureux, et il aimait vraiment cet ange. Cela la fit sourire aussi.

\- Willow, j'crois que j'suis tombé en amour avec un ange.

\- Oui, ça se voit. J'suis tellement contente pour toi.

\- Tu comprends pas, c'est un gars. J'ai jamais aimé de gars avant. Ok, peut-être un peu, une fois, mais pas comme ça. J'suis un homme à femme, pas aux hommes.

\- Tu peux aimer les deux, tu sais.

\- Mais tout le monde pense que... Mon frère, il comprendra pas.

\- Bien sûr que oui. Il t'aime peu importe. Et j'crois qu'il s'en doute déjà de toute façon.

Son visage en disait plus. Elle ne faisait pas que le croire, elle le savait. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle gardait pour elle.

\- Comment tu le sais?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. J'suis une fille, on est bonne avec ce genre de choses.

\- Tu sais que t'es une terrible menteuse? Dis-le-moi.

\- Ok, ok.

Willow prit une grande respiration.

\- Ça se peut que Sam m'en ait parlé il y a quelques années. Et peut-être qu'il a mentionné que t'avais pas été avec beaucoup de filles depuis ton retour de l'enfer. Et au début. il pensait que c'était juste parce que t'avais besoin de temps et tout, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque comment cet ange et toi êtes autour l'un de l'autre. J'crois qu'il a commencé à y faire plus attention après qu'un autre ange ait dit que t'étais la faiblesse de ce Castiel. J'sais pas grand chose, vraiment.

\- Pas grand chose? Câliss, Willow! Tu connais même son nom! Ça fait combien de temps?

\- Combien de temps que quoi?

\- Depuis que Sam t'en a parlé la première fois.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment important? T'as pris ton temps pour en arriver ici, pour comprendre ce que tu ressentais, pour te sentir assez confortable pour en parler.

\- Combien de temps?

\- Trois ou quatre ans. J'crois qu'il avait déjà ses suspicions la première fin de semaine ou vous êtes partis à la recherche de votre père, mais sa blonde est morte et il a arrêté d'y penser. Jusqu'à plusieurs mois plus tard et il m'appelé.

\- Quoi? Comment il aurait pu le savoir tout ce temps-là?

\- Des fois les gens voient des choses en nous qu'on n'est pas encore prêt à s'admettre à soi-même.

Dean n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son frère avait compris qui il était avant même qu'il s'en rende compte lui-même. Incroyable. Il parla avec Willow encore un moment, mais il se faisait tard et il n'avait pas envie de rester à dormir. Ils s'échangèrent un câlin et Dean alla se trouver un endroit où passer la nuit.

Il fût heureux d'entendre la voix de Castiel quand il répondit à son téléphone, juste comme il entrait dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Dean avait envie de voir l'ange et de lui parler tout autant que lui, mais, étant humain, il avait besoin de sommeil. Malheureusement, entre un appel de Sam lui apprenant être l'hôte destiné de Lucifer et Zachariah qui l'envoya en visite cinq ans dans le futur, il n'arriva pas à se reposer. Mais cela lui importa peu une fois qu'il apparu aux côtés de Cas, juste à temps. Dean sourit, il avait finalement trouvé quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter.

* * *

Après que Dean ait vu ce qui les attendait s'il ne se réconciliait pas avec son frère, Sam et lui avaient recommencé à chasser ensemble. Ils avaient réussi à remettre la main sur le colt, ce pistolet qui pouvait tuer n'importe quoi, et savaient même où trouver Lucifer. Un plan avait été mis en place et ils profitaient tous de la soirée chez Bobby, attendant le matin pour aller tuer le diable.

Castiel était assis à la table avec Ellen, Jo et Spike. Les deux femmes avaient convaincu l'ange de boire de l'alcool pour la première fois et avaient du plaisir à le voir. Spike, au contraire, n'appréciait pas à quel point Cas était devenu amical, ne cessant de mettre son bras autour des épaules du vampire, le brûlant à chaque fois.

Dean et Buffy regardaient depuis le réfrigérateur, en souriant. Bobby et Xander était en pleine conversation au bureau. Sam et Dawn étaient assis sur le porche, la porte laissée ouverte derrière eux.

\- Ça va paraître étrange, mais ça m'a un peu manqué tout ça.

Dawn regardait au loin et Sam se tourna vers elle lorsqu'elle parla.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as manqué?

\- Tout le monde ensemble, à travailler sur un plan, à passer du temps ensemble comme si c'était notre dernière chance. Les apocalypses n'ont pas que des mauvais côtés, ils nous rapprochent tous.

\- Ça reste l'apocalypse. Anya est morte durant la dernière. Toute ta ville a été détruite. On s'attaque à Lucifer demain. Les chances sont bonnes pour qu'on meure cette fois.

\- Pas toi. T'es son hôte. Si on perd, Lucifer a quand même besoin de toi en vie. Bobby et toi allez appeler les autres. Willow, Faith, Angel, les tueuses, et vous abandonnerez jamais.

\- Mais la plupart de mes amis vont être morts. Dean ne sera plus là. Tu ne seras plus là. Comment ça peut t'avoir manqué? Tu n'as pas peur?

\- Bien sûr que j'ai peur, Sam. Mais ce n'est pas ma première apocalypse et on a toujours passé à travers. On peut pas s'arrêter à penser à ce qui va nous arriver. On fait de notre mieux et on croit que ça va suffire.

Sam serra Dawn dans ses bras et elle laissa sa tête s'appuyer sur son épaule. Ils restèrent là, silencieux, à regarder le ciel, à écouter les autres rires à l'intérieur, en train d'avoir du plaisir, pour ce qu'ils avaient espoir ne serait pas la dernière fois.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre prend place dans les saisons 5, 6 et 8 de Supernatural, et après.

Ils n'avaient pas réussi à tuer Lucifer. Le colt lui avait à peine fait mal. Pire encore, ils avaient perdu Ellen et Jo. Les frères Winchester essayèrent de continuer leur vie comme avant, chasse après chasse, tentant de ne pas trop se décourager. Quand la Saint-Valentin se pointa et que son frère ne montra aucun intérêt à sortir dans un bar pour se trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer la nuit, Sam s'inquiéta.

Buffy, Dawn et Spike arrivèrent le lendemain. Ils rejoignirent les frères à la morgue où ils étaient en train d'examiner les organes des plus récentes victimes en lien avec leur chasse. Il s'agissait d'un simple meurtre suivi d'un suicide, mais Sam et Dean croyaient qu'il pourrait y avoir un lien avec le couple qui s'était mangé l'un l'autre la veille.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici? demanda Dean.

\- Sam nous a appelé. Il pense que t'as besoin de te faire remonter le moral, et quoi de mieux qu'une chasse entre amis pour ça?

Buffy s'assit près de lui.

\- Ok, dans ce cas, Dean poussa un plateau contenant un cœur vers elle, voudrais-tu être ma Valentine?

Sam et Dawn levèrent les yeux au ciel, Buffy rit et Spike prit le cœur.

\- Elle est avec moi, ok? Tes jokes sont pas drôles, Winchester.

\- Oh non, s'exclama Sam.

\- Quoi?

\- Il y a une marque sur ce cœur, une sorte de lettre.

\- Il y en a une sur celui-là aussi. J'me demande ce que ça veut dire.

Spike déposa le plateau près de celui de Sam.

\- J'crois que c'est de l'enochian.

\- Enochian? Tu crois que les anges pourraient avoir quelque chose à voir avec tout ça?"

Dean n'attendit pas de réponse. Il sortit son téléphone et composa. Il n'avait même pas finit de dire où ils étaient que Castiel apparaissait déjà devant lui.

\- Oh maudite marde, est-ce qu'il doit vraiment être toujours dans les parages?

\- Et toi, vampire?

\- Au moins j'ai une âme, et personne peut se brûler s'ils m'accrochent.

\- Avez-vous fini? On a besoin de Cas pour déchiffrer le symbole. Touche-le juste pas.

Dean montra les cœurs à Castiel qui affirma qu'il s'agissait de marques d'un chérubin.

\- Un chérubin? Tu veux dire comme Cupidon? J'croyais qu'ils étaient censés faire tomber les gens en amour, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils les tueraient?

\- Je ne sais pas, Dawn, on va devoir trouver ce chérubin et lui demander.

Ce soir-là, ils mangèrent dans un restaurant romantique dans le but de repérer le chérubin. Castiel étant le seul ayant l'habileté de le voir et de le forcer à parler, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que tout le groupe soit là, mais Sam et Buffy avaient cru qu'une sortie leur ferait du bien.

Évidemment, rien n'alla comme prévu. Étrangement, Dean n'avait pas faim. Encore plus bizarre, Castiel était affamé et dévora le repas délaissé par Dean. Spike se retrouva soudainement pratiquement incapable de contrôler sa soif de sang et Sam semblait de plus en plus irrité à chaque mention de sang. Dawn cognait sur la table et levait le ton chaque fois que l'attention n'était plus sur elle. Buffy passa tout le souper à essayer de les convaincre de se concentrer.

Étonnamment, ils arrivèrent tout de même à attraper le chérubin, qui leur donna un câlin à chacun, ce qui fût inconfortable pour tous. Ou du moins il essaya. Après que Spike lui ait mordu le cou afin de boire son sang malgré le fait qu'il brûlait à son contact, le chérubin abandonna les câlins. Il se mit à pleurer à l'idée qu'ils puissent croire qu'il tuait ces gens. Après que Castiel ait lu dans son esprit, ils étaient certains qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec toutes ces morts étranges.

Ils comprirent finalement ce qui se passait le lendemain, après qu'un homme soit décédé parce qu'il avait mangé une quantité phénoménale de petits gâteaux.

\- C'est quoi ça? demanda Dean après avoir ouvert une mallette que Sam avait volé à un démon, seulement pour y voir une lumière éclatante s'en échapper.

\- Ben câliss, c'est une âme. La mienne était exactement comme ça quand je l'ai reprise.

\- Ça fait aucun sens, Spike. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un démon se promènerait avec une âme dans une mallette?

\- Il a raison, Dean. Et j'crois avoir compris ce qui se passe ici.

Castiel expliqua comment son soudain appétit, la soif de sang anormalement intense de Spike et Sam et le besoin d'attention exagéré de Dawn ne pouvait qu'être que le travail de Famine, l'un des quatre chevaliers de l'apocalypse.

Ils élaborèrent un plan. Ils attachèrent Sam et Spike dans leurs chambres d'hôtel. Au départ, ils avaient pensé les mettre dans la même pour qu'ils se tiennent compagnie, mais il leur sembla risqué de laisser un humain menotté si près d'un vampire affamé.

Le plan était d'envoyer Castiel à l'intérieur du restaurant où se trouvait Famine pour qu'il lui enlève la bague qui lui donnait son pouvoir. Quand il ne ressortit pas après quelques secondes, ils décidèrent d'aller à sa rescousse. Les choses dégénérèrent à partir de là. Ils furent capturés quand Dawn se mit à crier parce que personne ne lui portait attention, alors que leur but était justement de ne pas attirer l'attention.

Ils furent amenés dans la pièce principale du restaurant, où Famine était assis dans une chaise roulante. Castiel mangeait du steak haché sur le sol et était devenu complètement inutile. Buffy essaya de combattre les démons qui les tenaient prisonniers, criant des ordres à Dean et Dawn, parfois accompagnés de commentaires sur le fait qu'elle devait tout faire elle-même. Elle était devenu de plus en plus contrôlante ces derniers jours et Dean réalisa qu'elle n'était pas immunisée contre les pouvoirs de Famine comme il semblait l'être.

Cependant, l'immunité de Dean n'était pas une si bonne chose. Il ne voulait rien, n'avait envie de rien. Famine lui expliqua pourquoi. Il y avait ce trou noir en lui qu'il ne pourrait jamais remplir. Jamais l'état dépressif de Dean n'avait été mis autant en évidence. Il n'avait aucune idée quoi faire. Comment était-il supposé vaincre un chevalier de l'apocalypse alors qu'il n'avait aucun désir de continuer à se battre?

Puis, Sam arriva. Empli du pouvoir que lui donnait leur sang, il exorcisa tous les démons. Et lorsque Famine avala toutes ces âmes noires, Sam lui fit subir la même chose. C'était fini. Tout le monde retourna à la normale. Ils avaient gagné.

Un peu plus tard, Sam et Dawn s'assirent à l'extérieur du motel pendant que les autres faisaient les bagages.

\- Maintenant je sais que je ne m'inquiétais pas pour mon frère pour rien.

\- On espérait tous avoir tort à propos de lui. Au moins, il t'a toi pour garder un œil sur lui.

\- Ouais, dès que je finis une autre détox de sang de démon.

\- C'est vrai, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête.

\- J'imagine que Dean, Cas et moi allons rendre une petite visite à Bobby maintenant que tout ça est terminé.

\- Tu sais quoi? J'vais venir aussi, si ça te dérange pas. J'veux être là pour toi cette fois-ci.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça.

\- C'est ce que je veux. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Et peut-être que si je restais avec toi, ça rendrait la détox un peu plus endurable. J'veux dire, si t'es d'accord, j'veux pas insinuer que je connais quoi que ce soit à propos de-

Sam l'embrassa. Il ressentait tellement d'amour pour cette femme. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils avaient cessé de sortir ensemble. Elle le rendait si heureux et était une si bonne personne. Maintenant qu'il avait accepté qu'il ne pourrait jamais quitter la vie de chasseur, peut-être qu'ils avaient une chance. Et la main de Dawn glissant dans ses cheveux alors que le baiser s'étirait lui confirma que c'était aussi ce qu'elle voulait.

* * *

L'apocalypse fût arrêté. Sam passa plusieurs mois sans âme en conséquence, mais le monde avait été sauvé. Dean et Cas étaient un couple depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Parfois, Dean s'inquiétait parce que son copain paraissait préoccupé, mais pas ce jour-là. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, tout était parfait. Dean se tourna pour regarder son frère à ses côtés. Sam avait été nerveux toute la journée, mais lorsque Dawn fit son apparition au bout de l'allée, il devint calme et le bonheur l'envahit.

Le regard de Dean parcourut la pièce. Buffy marchait toujours vers eux, son sourire empli de fierté. Castiel se tenait de l'autre côté de Sam, les mains qui tremblaient de nervosité. Il n'avait jamais été célébrant à un mariage et voulait vraiment faire de ce jour un succès pour Sam et Dawn. Bobby était assis dans la première rangée avec Xander, Willow et Faith. Angel et Spike se tenaient dans l'entrée de la salle de réception, ne pouvant pas s'asseoir au soleil avec le reste des invités.

Giles accompagnait Dawn le long de l'allée. Son sourire était plus éclatant que jamais. Sa robe blanche était magnifique, bien sûr, mais qui pouvait la regarder quand le bonheur illuminait son visage? Dean et Buffy avaient les yeux pleins d'eau. Après tout ce que leurs jeunes frère et sœur avaient enduré, les voir heureux ensemble était comme un rêve devenu réalité.

* * *

\- Cleveland, Sam? Veux-tu ben me dire pourquoi t'as acheté une maison à Cleveland?

C'était la première fois que Dean et Cas visitaient Sam et Dawn dans leur nouvelle maison.

\- Tu te souviens pas? dit Dawn, assise dans une chaise berçante sur le porche, caressant son ventre rond. Après qu'on ait arrêté l'apocalypse et fermé la porte de l'enfer de Sunnydale pour de bon, Giles a dit qu'il y en avait une autre à Cleveland.

\- Oh, bien sûr, maintenant je comprends. Une porte de l'enfer, quel endroit parfait pour élever une famille. Super sécuritaire, calme, jamais de problèmes. Pourquoi vivre ailleurs?

\- On est des chasseurs, Dean. J'ai essayé de quitter cette vie-là et ça ne fonctionne jamais, dit Sam. Quelque chose nous y ramène toujours. Vivre sur une porte de l'enfer est parfait. On peut rester à un seul endroit, élever nos enfants, protéger les gens qui vivent ici et garder un œil ouvert au cas où quelqu'un ou quelque chose viendrait essayer de l'ouvrir. Buffy a dit que c'était plutôt courant à Sunnydale.

Sam descendit les marches pour les rejoindre. Il serra Cas dans ses bras, il lui avait manqué. L'ange n'était revenu du purgatoire que quelques semaines plus tôt, et il avait fallu à Dean et lui du temps pour s'ajuster, revenir à la normale. Dean s'était senti coupable de revenir sans son copain ces derniers mois, même si ce n'avait pas été sa décision.

\- Vivre ici est la meilleure façon de continuer à sauver des gens de choses qu'ils croient ne pas exister, sans forcer nos enfants dans une enfance comme celle que papa nous a fait vivre, dit Sam.

\- T'as raison, ça sonne parfait. Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit, appelle-nous. J'suis encore un ange, on peut être ici en un instant.

\- Et c'est pas juste pour les urgences, Sam. T'es mieux de nous lâcher un coup de fil la minute que Dawn commence à accoucher. J'veux voir ma petite nièce ou mon petit neveu immédiatement.

\- Buffy nous a déjà fait promettre d'être notre premier appel, mais t'es le deuxième, je te le jure, dit Sam. Mais tu vas devoir être patient, ce bébé-là est pas prêt à sortir encore.

* * *

\- Alors, Sam, comment c'est d'être finalement devenu un avocat comme tu as toujours rêvé?

Charlie était assise en face de lui. Elle et Willow était inséparables depuis leur arrivée. À quoi s'attendre d'autre d'une ancienne passionnée d'informatique devenue sorcière et d'une hackeuse qui avait grandi en lisant des histoires de magie? Sam savait que s'il pouvait juste les convaincre de visiter en même temps, elles deviendraient de bonnes amies.

\- Fantastique. J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, dit Sam. J'ai une maison dans un endroit qui me permet de vivre une vie semi-normale, mais avec la chasse occasionnelle. Je suis marié à une personne formidable, on a un enfant en santé, de bons amis et j'ai la carrière que j'ai toujours voulu. J'pourrais pas demander mieux.

Sam venait d'obtenir son diplôme et c'était l'occasion idéale de réunir tous leurs amis à Cleveland pour la première fois. La pluie les forçait à rester à l'intérieur et la petite maison était bondée, mais tout le monde avait quand même beaucoup de plaisir.

Charlie et Willow reprirent leur conversation sur la magie, cette dernière relatant l'histoire de l'apocalypse où elle avait activé le pouvoir de la tueuse pour toutes les potentielles. Jody et Castiel se rapprochèrent pour en savoir plus. Angel et Faith étaient pris dans un argument avec Spike, rien d'inhabituel. Dean expliquait les plans pour son mariage à Xander et Buffy. Claire et Alex se réjouissaient d'être réunies pour la première fois depuis que la jeune Novak avait emménagé dans le bunker avec Dean et Castiel. Elles étaient dehors à danser sous la pluie avec la petite Joyce-Marie.

Sam et Dawn sourirent tendrement à voir leur fille glisser sur la pelouse, rapidement rattrapée par sa cousine. Ils avaient réussi. Ils avaient trouver un équilibre entre le combat contre le mal et une vie normale. Ils s'embrassèrent, emplis de l'amour et du bonheur si présents dans leur vie.


End file.
